bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:MichaelDiaz101/Michael's Future: Lady Killer part 3
Michael was driving back to Bullworth when his cell started going off. He pulled over to the side of the highway and took out his phone the caller ID was Unknown, he answered it. "Hello?" Michael answered to the stranger's phone call. The answer he got was obviously that of someone using a voice change. "Is this Black Arrow?" The man said, his voice resembling Darth Vader. "Who are you talking about, mister Vader?" Michael replied with a sly chuckle. Then the man on the other line lost it. "Don't fuck with me Michael, I know who you are!" He exclaimed and Michael took the phone away from his ear to avoid hearing damage. "Christ on a cracker, I can hear you fine." Michael said back to the man. "Why are you using a voice changer, are you twelve?" Michael asked, with sarcasm in his voice. The man had an unsettling laugh. "Head to Broker, meet me at the entrance to Funland at Hove Beach." The stranger instructed. "Head right in, go down to the beach, I will be there." The phone line went dead. Michael thought for a minute before finally coming to his conclusive decision. "Dammit." He muttered before turning the car around and heading back on the Highway to Liberty City. The whole ride there he argued with himself whether this was worth it or not. He concluded that this man knew his secret and he was making the right choice. How this stranger knew his secret was beyond him. Liberty City, Broker, 7:57 PM Michael had just crossed the bridge into Broker making his way to Funland when his phone started going off. He grabbed it and noticed that it was Greg. Michael sighed then answered, "Diaz residence, your mom speaking." He sarcastically says. Greg and them both laughed. "Hey dude, we're bowling in Hove Beach, want to meet us here?" Greg curiously asks. "In awhile, who's there?" Michael asked. There was some loud talking in the background as well as Greg telling everyone to shut up. "Lisa, Nicole, Earle, and some old war buddies." Geg informed him. "I'm running a few errands but I'll be there in 30 minutes." Michael says then hangs up the phone. He parks his car and heads down to the beach. After fifteen minutes of walking on the beach there's a voice right behind him. He was still using the voice changer. "Michael Diaz, AKA Black Arrow. Fancy meeting you here." He greets Michael. Michael smirks and turns around. "I didn't realize Darth Vader wanted a meeting with me." Michael said, with a sly chuckle. The stranger laughed and closed the distance between them. Michael tried to take note of his features but he wore a hockey mask along with a black hoodie. Michael chuckled. "Be careful, you might blend in with the illegal immigrants in this dump of a town." Michael's sarcasm was starting to get the best of him. "You're as humorous as your alterego." The man replies. "Listen, something is coming. How I learned your secret is not important and don't worry it stays with me. But you are about to fight your toughest battle." Michael laughed at his prophecy. "Don't fuck with me!" He yelled. "This is something you will need to know before you step into the Fray." He said, the tone in his voice taking on a serious notion. Michael was speechless, he didn't really know what to say, or he was afraid of saying the wrong thing but how could this one stranger know so much about him and his mission to cleanse Liberty City. The stranger turned and walked away, leaving Michael to his own thoughts. Michael left for the bowling alley that wasn't too far away. When he got there he saw Greg and the whole gang sitting in at one of the lanes. He sat next to Nicole and kissed her on the cheek. "Hey beautiful." He whispered to her and she returned his carrassing touch. He managed to enjoy this night of bowling (even though he hated bowling) and had a good time with Greg even though he knew the guy was pretty much drunk. The Next Day, 10:39 AM Michael arrived in his office. While Jimmy was gone he basically ran the company, Michael disliked being the big man of the company but with people targetting him he would be better off. Plus the place he was hiding out in was more secure then the White House. He started off with paperwork, the bullshit that no one wants to do. Signings, permission slips, etc. Then Michael's phone went off, Michael sighed and grabbed it from his pocket. Checking the ID he saw it was Charles. Michael was a little worried, he hadn't seen him since the event at the bank. Has he pieced the puzzle together and discovered Michael's deep dark secret. Michael had a slight train of thought then he answered. "Yo what's up diggidy?" Michael answered. Charles responded with heavy breathing. "Are you... Masturbating? C'mon dude!" Michael exclaimed, laughing to himself. "Michael." He said, sounding like he was in pain. "No the Easter Bunny." Michael replied. "This is no time to be fucking funny, turn around!" He replied, sounding frantic. Michael turned and looked out the window, he saw Charles hanging on to a flagpole. "Hanging out huh?" Michael said, enjoying the irony. A sly grin crosses his face. Despite Charles' pain this was pretty funny. Was he drunk, again? He thought to himself. If he was then this would make this moment even more enjoyable. Charles sounded annoyed. "Oh haha, listen I need your help." "With what, picking out dresses?" He said, with false excitement. "Dammit this isn't funny!" Charles voice was straining. He was near death pretty much. "I need you to get me back up to my office." He ordered and Michael knew he'd have to risk giving up his secret in order to save Charles. "I don't know, maybe I'll just let you hang there." Michael keeps about his sarcastic personality. "Maybe it would be funny if you fell." He knew right after he said this one maybe he went too far. But this was his best friend from High School. "Listen, if I die I'm gonna come back to haunt you, and you don't want that. Plus I know about the murders at Queen Industries!" Michael raised a brow at this comment. "Wait what, what do you know?" He asked, with a shocked tone. The murders have been going on for a few months now. He was certain it was some kind of puzzle. "I know who planned it, and I know who did it. Come and help me and I'll tell you what I know." He said, he was starting to breath really hard. He knew the end was nearly there for him. There to suck him up like a black hole. "Alright." Michael replies, a sly chuckle making it's way into his tone. "I'll be there. Don't splatter your blood over Queen Industries. It will take an army of cleaners to clean." He jokes then hangs up the phone. Michael went into the bathroom and changed into his Black Arrow outfit. He then raced over to the Queen Industries building to help his friend. He got up to the top floor and kicked the door open hard. Damn straight I'm a fighter, he thought to himself. He helped Charles up to his feet quickly. "Thanks man I really-" He says before shock took over. The disguise Michael was in was the one that stopped him from robbing the bank No more then two days ago. "Wait, you." Charles hissed. "Are you scared?" Michael asks. "You shouldn't be, you're on scare tactics!" He jokes. "First you ruin the bank robbery now you save my life?" Charles was shocked at the outcome of having the man that beat you save your life, but it was just Michael after all. "Even though you just saved me I'm gonna rip off that mask and see who you are!" He exclaimed, jumping at Michael. But Michael was quick and elusive. He dodged the incoming strike and hit Charles with three jabs, one hook, and a powerful uppercut to the gut which sent him to the floor quick. Michael calmly left the room to change. He went into the restroom and changed into his regular clothes before making his way back into Charles' office. Charles seemed to be fine, despite the beating that he had taken from Black Arrow. "Someone call for a rescue." He said, sounding absent minded. "Wait, how'd you get up here, you fly?" He asked, laughing. Charles tells him about how Black Arrow saved his life, then seems to ramble on about a shark attack and how he killed his first shark. Not really something a lot of people can brag about. Then he lifted up his pants leg and showed a shark bite scar. "Stop showing your skin this isn't a strip club!" Michael joked. "Anyways, what about the murders at Queen Industries?" He gets Charles back on topic quickly. "Oh yeah." Charles remembers. "Do you know the executive under me, Eddie?" He asks Michael and he thinks back to when he visited Charles earlier and the man he was yelling at. "If it was the guy you were yelling at the day I came to visit then yeah." Michael says and Charles confirms him. He proceeds to tell Michael about the assassins that have been enlisted by Eddie and put into the company to kill people and send messages. Luckily Michael got Jimmy out of the country. To an undisclosed location, but this guy was still after Michael which didn't make any sense. Just then tear gas comes into the room and Michael is blinded by it. "What the hell, tear gas?" Charles says, curiously. Then he starts coughing. "Michael are you okay?" Charles asked, trying to make his way over to Michael who was blind as well. "Yeah, I-oh!" Both of Michael's arms are grabbed from right behind him. Then another cop sprints past him and spots Charles. "We got the target move!" One of the cops said, the other went and had his gun pointed at Charles. "What about Caldwell?" The cop pointing his gun at Charles asked, sounding visibly worried. "Leave him the prick can't hurt us." The one in charge said, then Charles tossed the cop pointing a weapon at him out the window. Then Michael turns to the two cops holding him. he lifts them up effortlessly and slams them down. Knocking them out. Michael and Charles fight their way through the building. They fight their way downstairs to the lobby and outside there are a million guns pointing at them. Charles is disarmed by a cop instantly. Charles got away though and was on top of a building. Michael had already lost track of him. Michael was arrested and dragged into a swat car as Charles was making his attack on the police officers. Now he knew he was in big trouble. Category:Blog posts